Wedding bell who
by phantomwolfblue
Summary: Summary: Rook and Rayona have broken up just a few days ago, Rook still getting over it. He, Ben, Max, and Patelliday go to a wedding they were invited to a few months ago, Ben trying to help Rook get his mind off Rayona and when Rook meets a special girl, everything gets better. (Hiatus)


Wedding bell who?

* * *

Summary: Rook and Rayona have broken up just a few days ago, Rook still getting over it. He, Ben, Max, and Patelliday go to a wedding they were invited to a few months ago, Ben trying to help Rook get his mind off Rayona and when Rook meets a special girl, everything gets better.

* * *

AN: If anyone cares that I didn't post anything in awhile I am sorry and I am not dead, just extremely busy. I literally thought of this all day during school and just wrote in like an hour, I will try to update this again this week but I make no promises. Now on with the show.

* * *

Chapter 1: Finding a new girl

* * *

"C'mon Rook, you're at a wedding, so stop moping!" Ben exclaimed to his slouched partner who just let out a sigh, taking a sip of his water. Rook really wasn't in the mood to stop moping, not after what had happened just a four days ago.

He had gone to Revonnah to visit his family and girlfriend, all happy to see him but Rayona seemed off a bit. Before Rook left he had asked her if she was okay and that is when she explained that she wanted to break up, long distance not working for her. He was able to keep a calm facade until he came back to earth, going into a state of depression.

He mainly just stayed in his room stuffing his face with meatball subs and smoothies, Ben comparing him to a girl going through a breakup but saying they ate ice cream. H e had only gotten somewhat out of his state this night because he was invited to a wedding awhile back with Ben, Max, and Patelliday, forgetting who the newlyweds were and knew he had to come since he rented a tux(which he looks very handsome in by the way) and didn't want a meal to go to waste.

So that was how he ended up currently sitting in a ballroom at a table beside Ben, wishing he and Rayona were still together.

"I do not see how my presence here should cause me to stop, as you say, 'moping'." Rook replied, putting air quotes around moping.

"Weddings are supposed to be happy, you and you're sad mood are not what it needs." Ben answered, Rook rolling his eyes at his friend.

"I think I am going to walk around and look at the interior for a bit." Rook stated standing, and walking away from the table.

"JUST DON'T BE SAD!" Ben yelled, causing many people to look in his direction but he barely took note of them, and just eating the food in front of him.

Rook strolled around the perimeter of the ballroom, taking his mind off things, finding the scenery to be quite beautiful, despite his mood. He looked up to the skylight of the room, revealing the beautiful midnight blue sky, stars twinkling, full moon in the middle, it looked like something that could only be captured in a painting. He stopped his walk to just stare up for a moment, and then saw a shooting star.

Ben had told him that when people see them and wish on them, they come true. Many ideas for a wish popped into his head. Though not entirely believing the idea, he made a wish that he was sure was the right one.

'I wish that tonight, I will find the perfect girl.' The main reason he chose this wish is, he did want to find true love and maybe this wedding might be the answer. Realizing he had been gone a while, he turned around to head back to his table, managing to walk halfway across the ballroom from it.

But as he turned, a person bumped into him that he could tell was female by their small frame and started to fall backwards. If he hadn't reacted quickly be putting one on her lower back and grabbing her right hand with his, she would have fallen flat on her butt. And currently to any onlooker, it looked like he was dipping her.

They were both frozen for a moment, he knew he was stopped in surprise by this whole ordeal, but he used that moment to see what she looked like.

Her eyes, stunning sapphire that held much kindness and generosity behind them. Her skin a light pea green tone, matching her forest green hair which he estimated went to her waist, with two hot pink vertical stripes in them that complimented her green hair and skin perfectly.

Her dress was simple, elegant, and quite ravishing on her. It was all purple but three different shades. The corset a lavender, the sleeves which were off her shoulders starting at the top of her corset and ending under her elbows, a slightly darker purple but still light. And her skirt which was floor length, the darkest shade of purple but not extremely dark. She also had on a choker the same color as her sleeves, with a crystal sunflower pendant hanging from it, with a red ruby gem in the middle.

She did look quite beautiful, but Rook finally regaining his cleared his throat and stood up straight, bringing her with him.

"I am sorry about that miss." Rook apologized, his hands letting go of hers and off her back.

"No it was my fault, I was walking backwards looking for my uncle, should have just been looking straight." The girl said, flattening her skirt then playing with some of her hair, let out a nervous laugh and smile, Rook giving her a smile as well, happy that he did bump into her.

* * *

"Rook. Rook! ROOK!" Rook heard Ben yell as he started to come back to consciousness.

"What?" The periwinkled furred boy asked, sitting up in his bed.

"Last night when you took your walk I didn't see you until I checked on you with that girl then you completely disappeared, what happened?" Ben asked.  
"I had an amazing time last night." Rook answered, a dopey grin on his face.

* * *

AN: Done, so basically this is just fun alternative way of meeting V. Now I am tired and just wanna go to sleep but please send me feedback on this so I don't feel as if I am doing this for nothing and just wasting time. And if anyone wants to see V's dress I will post it to deviant tomorrow, it will be labeled Wedding Venus. Also I would like to thank Purplehood and Rookblonkrules for all of their support now I love you all, good night. (Mic drop, moon walk)


End file.
